ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Chinks in the Armor of the Heart
Tachikomas: Pretty little girl red shoes she wore, so I understand. She and her red shoes taken far away by a foreign man. Tachikoma: Oh hi, Mr. Batou! Batou: Tell me, do you know what that song is about? Tachikoma: Oh, geez, of course we do. It's about a little girl who was taken away to another country, right? Tachikoma: That's right. Her mother has to move to a settlement area, so she's left in the care of a foreign priest. We all know the story. Tachikoma: Yeah. It's the story how family's love loses out to poverty. Tachikomas: Yeah, that's it. / Got it. Tachikoma: Now, relax. Looks like we're being sent back to the lab. Excuse us! Bye bye! SA: Chinks in the Armor of the Heart; Ag2O Operator: Excuse me, sir. Uh... I have all the paperwork for the undercover investigation requested by the Public Security department. Everything is ready for you. Batou: Hm! So I take it this is my new resume. Operator: Yes, sir. Your orders are to make contact with suspected spy Pavlo Zaitsev, once you figure out who instigated the activity, you are to apprehend both parties. Also, the Chief is attending the International Counterterrorism Conference this week, he sent a message 18 minutes ago for you. He said, "Clear this up before I return from England." Batou: Hm! Togusa: Hey, boss. Batou: Hm? Togusa: You okay with the Tachikomas being sent back? Batou: Why? Togusa: Well, if you're having a problem with it. Batou: Look, the last thing I need is you worrying about me. Togusa: It's not that I'm worried or anything. You just seem a little down today. Batou: Nah, that's not it. It's just I used to be a really big fan of this Zaitsev guy. Togusa: Fan? Batou: Just remember to bring this car back to Section 9 once I get to the base. Togusa: Yeah, yeah, I know. It's not like I'm about to take this car for a joyride. Laborer: OK. keep it coming. That's right. A little more. Come on. That's good. Zaitsev: You gotta put your hip into it when you punch. Your form is all wrong. Have you heard a word I said? Marine: Yeah, but I can't exactly say I agree with it. Zaitsev: What? All right. In that case, I want you to try your best to knock me down. Marine: Should I? Marine: Absolutely. Come on, he asked for it! Zaitsev: OK, let's do this. Marine: ...Yeah, right. Zaitsev: What's the problem. You're not talking much now. A concussion, huh? How pathetic is this? Well, who's next? I'm sure you're pissed that I knocked out your buddy. Who wants to get revenge? Come on, I'm ready. Doesn't anyone here wanna challenge me again? You're a bunch of losers! Batou: Alright, I'll take the challenge. Zaitsev: I can tell by your face that you're not exactly a rookie at this, are you? Batou: Hm-hm. Okay, believe it or not I was actually thinking about skipping this totally lame training joint, but then I caught wind of the rumor that you had been posted here as a martial arts instructor recently, so I decided to come and check it out. Let's see what you've got, Silver Medalist. Zaitsev: Your memory goes back a long way, I see. Batou: Heh. Yeah, well. Let's just stick with boxing. Zaitsev: Not bad. Looks like you studied my moves as well Batou: Hm. Batou: I see your fists aren't dead yet. Zaitsev: Hey. You all right there, buddy? Batou: Uh... What just happened? Zaitsev: It was the prosthetic blind spot, of course. Batou: That was weird. I thought I had ya. Zaitsev: You fight pretty good. If you really wanna know how you lost, come to my place. I'll give you all the details. Zaitsev: I've been bouncing from base to base, teaching techniques. Those are all I have left to show for it. Batou: Huh? Considering how many you've got, I'd be proud. Zaitsev: Think so? Batou: Yeah. You fought in a lot of tournaments and took first place in most of them. Zaitsev: That one over there is the only one I didn't win. Batou: That's right. I saw it. That was quite a shock. I remember thinking there was no way you could lose that match. Zaitsev: It was a shock to me, too. Funny, isn't it? That single loss screwed up my entire life. All the media and prosthetic manufacturers who were grovelling at my feet were nowhere to be found after that. Batou: One thing, how come you didn't use the prosthetic blind spot in that match? Looking back, it was the only match in your entire career that didn't make sense. Zaitsev: The blind spot... Yeah. Batou: Why not? Worked on me. As a matter of fact, the whole reason I came over here tonight was to learn about it. Zaitsev: That's right. Actually, there's a little secret behind that technique. Zaitseva: My, you certainly seem in a chipper mood tonight. Batou: Oh, thank you. Zaitseva: What are you two talking about? Mind if I join in? Zaitsev: Wait, you're not thinking of serving that to our guest? We have more expensive stuff, you know. Zaitseva: Yes, but expensive doesn't always translate to good. With hospitality, it's the thought that counts. Zaitsev: You'll never understand... Hey, let's go out. There's a place near here that serves up a pretty good drink. Batou: What's the matter? This is fine. I don't mind staying here. Zaitsev: Ah, come on. Besides, I'll buy. Sorry. This is a call I gotta take. I'll only be a minute. Wait here. Zaitseva: I'm sorry. It's not very often that he's in a good mood like this. I thought we could try some medovuha. I guess I made him mad. Batou: Medovuha? Zaitseva: Where we're from, it's a drink that the whole family makes together. Maybe you'll enjoy it. Batou: Hm. Mm! It's sweet! Zaitseva: Yes, of course. You see the way that it's made is by fermenting honey. Oh, ah, you seem like a pleasant man. Are you married? Batou: Yes, I am. I have a son, too. He's almost 6. Zaitsev: Really? You don't seem the type. I'm afraid, something's come up. We'll have that drink another time. We'll finish our conversation then. Batou: I see. That's too bad. Zaitseva: Come back again. Batou: Sure. I'll drop by some time. Zaitseva: Have a good evening. Batou: Good night. Zaitsev: Sorry about the wait. I sent him home. Voice: Good. I'm sending you your next instructions. Marine: Uh.., oh. Hi, sir. Zaitsev: Hey, you seen Batou around? Marine: Batou? Oh, from yesterday. Haven't seen him today. Zaitsev: OK. Hey, is he a regular around here? Marine: No, I think he might be with 103rd Airborne out of Mikumo that was stationed here just yesterday. Batou: You looking for me? Zaitsev: Oh, there you are. C'mon, let's go grab a bite. Batou: Actually, I could use a shower more than food right now. Zaitsev: I guess I'll just have to go by myself, then. Batou: Bringing your boxing gloves to lunch, huh? Don't let me down. Zaitsev: Hi. See ya. Hey, I figured these would make a much better autograph than some old crinkled-up piece of paper, you know. Miyahara: Thank you. My nephew will love it. Zaitsev: I'm glad. Miyahara: I know. I got some great coffee. How about I make you some as a way of saying thanks? Zaitsev: That's not necessary. I should be getting back anyway. Miyahara: It won't take long. Do you prefer a coarse grind? Zaitsev: That's fine. Hey, is it a metal coffee filter? If it's metal, coarse is great. Now then... Batou: Now then. Hm, a Sagawa dummy barrier, huh? He's sure got some nice toys here. Zaitsev: By the way, it looks like we've got some people here for joint exercises for a while. Miyahara: Are you talking about the marines on the aircraft carrier that's in the port? Zaitsev: Yeah, I guess. Anyway, one of them came by the gym yesterday. Pretty tough guy. Miyahara: Oh, really. Zaitsev: Yeah, he's got potential. Miyahara: That's nice. Do you think you two will be friends? Zaitsev: Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm actually a little on the shy side. Batou: He's covering all his bases. The guy uses a double barrier. It's set up to forward the data after it's dumped here. Question is, where does he send it? Zaitsev: Hm? What the...? A back-hack? Damn! And I was so close. Miyahara: All done. Uh... Zaitsev: Sorry, something urgent came up. Miyahara: Hmm... Batou: C'mon. This is taking too long to extract the data. You call yourself a spy? Talk about being careless. Now, where are you forwarding this? Zaitsev: Hey! Batou: Huh! Zaitsev: Listen up! Which of you clowns went in my office? Marine: Nobody went in there, sir. Voice: What happened to the beans? Zaitsev: I finished grinding 'em. Voice: Then why aren't you brewing them? Zaitsev: I couldn't. I thought I was being back-hacked. Voice: Just to be safe, don't use that coffee maker again. There's a good chance that it's dirty. Zaitsev: Understood. I'll use a different coffee maker. I'll put it in a pot. Voice: The drop-off location will follow. If you see any new faces around, be careful. Zaitsev: New faces... Zaitsev: Hey, Batou. Tonight's gonna be on me, I promise. What do you say? Let's go have a drink. I guarantee none of that sweet stuff. Zaitsev: Nice place, huh? I haven't met anyone I got along with since I transferred here. I guess you could say I'm a regular. Batou: I see. Waiter: A booth, huh? This is a first. Zaitsev: Yeah. Looks like I finally found myself a friend. Waiter: That's good to hear. Zaitsev: That reminds me, you said that you were married. You gotta carry a picture of your wife with you, don't you? Let me see. Batou: That isn't exactly my style. Zaitsev: Hm. Oh, sorry. Batou: That stuff is expensive. What a waste. Zaitsev: Hey, Batou. How about grabbing a rag or something to wipe this up? Batou: Sure. Zaitsev: Not your style, huh? I just can't figure you out. Waiter: I'll bring it right away. Batou: Great. Thanks a lot. Batou: He's gonna bring something in a minute. Zaitsev: OK. Oh, not again. Sorry, can you wait till I get back... Batou: Sure, I don't mind. You seem to be practically as busy as somebody in Intelligence. Spy: Where's the pot. Zaitsev: I've got it here. Cold, huh? Spy: What the hell is this! Zaitsev: Uh? Spy: You let them dump off simple figure citations on you! Zaitsev: Wait a minute. All I did was extract the data like you people told me to. If it's wrong, it's because the instructions were wrong. Spy: You disappoint me. Zaitsev: Don't make excuses. Are you guys gonna pay me or not? Batou: This is pathetic!! Zaitsev: Batou!? Spy: You were tailed! Zaitsev: Are you with Intelligence? No, Inspection Bureau? You pretended to be a fan to get close to me while working undercover. You had me totally fooled. Did you study my past, too? Batou: Were you in it for the money? You said your life went to hell, but from where I stand, it doesn't look like such a bad life to me. Zaitsev: How would you know! Batou: Before I arrest you, just one question. It's about the prosthetic blind spot. Zaitsev: Hm, that's right. We never got around to talking about it, did we? Batou: Come here! If you beat me again using the prosthetic blind spot, I'll let you go. Zaitsev: Are you kidding me? You'll never beat me, no matter how many times you try! Batou: Then get down here and hurry it up. Zaitsev: You're about to regret that you put your gun away. Batou: Enough with the trash-talking, let's get to it!! Batou: You'll never beat me using only the prosthetic output! Zaitsev: Haha... Huh!? Batou: Nwgh! Zaitsev: Uhh... You deliberately lost yesterday? Batou: Oh, c'mon, have you gotten so damned rusty that you couldn't even tell? Zaitsev: Now, I understand it. It was the same back then... I'm the one with the blind spot... in my heart... Zaitseva: Uh... Oh, good evening. I'm glad I ran into you. Isn't my husband with you? Batou: Uh, well... He was, but... not now. Zaitseva: Oh. Ok, well. Never mind, then. I know you didn't like this very much, but please give this to your wife. Togusa: Hey, Boss. Case all done? Batou: Yeah. Togusa: Hm. What's the matter? You solved the case, but you look the same as you did before you left. Batou: Do I? Togusa: Am I wrong? Uh... Hey. Boss...? Batou: That... stupid! Son of a... bitch!! Category:Transcripts